slovioskifandomcom-20200216-history
INTERSLAVIC
Slovioski - expansion and amplification of the universal simplified Slavic oriented constructed language called Slovio. __TOC__ Origins The authors' original intention was to provide a more "Slavic" sounding and acting language than Slovio - especially for Slavic speaking individuals, who are inherently more familiar with "declensions" and "conjugations" that do not exist in the more simplified SLOVIO structure. Slovioski was created from the efforts of Michal Borovička of Slovakia, Andrej Moraczewski of Russia and Steeven Radzikowski from the USA. Their efforts would not exist without the work of Marek Hucko creator of Slovio. Dictionary and Grammar Slovioski uses the Slovio dictionary as its "base" vocabulary - expanded by an auxiliary and growing Slovioski dictionary that adds words that are generally common to all of the Slavic languages. The online dictionary was created and is maintained by Milovan Gal of Osijek, Croatia. Slovioski also utilizes an expanded vocabulary from another "auxiliary language" off-shoot of Slovio - called Slovianski. The grammar of Slovioski reflects the more traditional grammar of all natural Slavic languages - including verb conjugations and a simplified declension of nouns to allow for a more flexible Slavic sentence structure. Alphabet There is no set way for pronouncing vowels - for example, the letter "e" - may be pronounced either hard or soft; similarly, the letter "i" may represent sounds of various different letters that approximate the "i" in other Slavic languages - Russian and Ukrainian being notable examples of various "i" sounds or symbols: и, й, і, ї, ы . The pronunciation is the choice of the speaker. cx = cz = č ( = c // in non-confusing cases ) sx = sz = š ( = s // in non-confusing cases ) zx = zs = ž ( = z // in non-confusing cases ) NOUNS Nouns end as they appear in Slovio or in the explanded Slovioski and/or Slovianski dictionaries; provided, however, a noun may always be modified to the speaker's/ writer's preference for establishing such things as "gender" - EXAMPLE: zxen to zxena; or jazika to jazik - especially when the word in Slovio is of a different gender than in other natural Slavic languages (zxena ''and ''jazik are two such examples). PLURAL FORMATION Plural for ALL nouns is formed by adding: '-i ' EXCEPTIONS: (1) if a noun ends in a vowel other than "i", “-i” replaces the last vowel (2) if the word ends with "ia" or "ie", the plural can be either "i" or "ii". :"okno" > "okni" - window(s) :"pismo" > "pismi" - writing(s) or letter(s) :"zxena" > "zxeni" - woman / women :"historia" > "histori or "historii" - history (3) Slavic Traditional Word Modification: :"pes" - dog :"pesi" - dogs :"psi" - dogs - (traditional) OBJECTIVE CASE this includes Accusative, Dative and Locative/Prepositional :'-u' (singular) :'-um, -im' (plural) NOTE: if a preposition is used, the Objective Case Ending is OPTIONAL NOTE: the Objective Case ending may be used for two words next to each other EXAMPLES: We are going to Zagreb :*'Mi idime do Zagrebu' :*'Mi idime do Zagreb' I gave the book to Andrej :*'Ja podal knigu Andreju' :*'Ja podal kniga Andreju' :*'Ja podal Andreju knigu' :*'Ja podal kniga do Andrej' :*'Ja podal kniga do Andreju' GENITIVE CASE :'-a' (singular) :'-ov' (plural) INSTRUMENTAL CASE :'-em' (singular ) :'-ami' (plural) ADJECTIVES Endings: :*'''-ju''' (universal genderless) dobrju :*'''-ij''' (masculine) dobrij :*'''-ja''' (feminine) dobrja :*'''-jo''' (neuter) dobrjo :*'''-je''' (plural – genderless) dobrje An "-n-" may be attached as a prefix to the above adjective endings if the root word ends in a vowel or if needed for better Slavic enunciation: :poslednij - poslednja :pravda = pravdnij - pravdnja Optional endings: The suffix "-sk-" is used with nations, languages and other geographic and population entities: :*'''-ski''' :*'''-sk(ju)' - genderless :*'-sk(ij)' - masculine :*'-sk(ja)' - feminine :*'-sk(jo)' - neuter :*'-sk(je)' - plural (genderless) ::'RUSKIJ JAZIK''' - Russian language ::KARPATSKJE GORI - Carpathian mountains ADJECTIVE OBJECTIVE CASE: :*'''-ju''' (singular) - dobrju :*'''-ih''' (plural) - dobrih POSSESSIVE ADJECTIVES SINGULAR: :*'''-ovju''' - universal genderless ending. In SLOVIO = '-voi' :*'''-ovij''' - masculine :*'''-ovja''' - feminine :*'''-ovjo''' - neuter :*'''-ovje''' - plural (genderless) PLURAL: :*'''-ovih''' EXAMPLES: Genderless: :* ŽENOVJU SIN - the woman's son - (1 woman) (1 son) Gender: :* ŽENOVIJ SIN - the woman's son - (1 woman) (1 son) :* ŽENOVJE SINI - the woman's sons - (1 woman) (2+ sons) :* ŽENOVJA PES - the woman's dog - (1 woman) (1 dog) :* ŽENOVJE PSI - the woman's dogs - (1 woman) (2+ dogs) :* ŽENOVIH PES - the women's dog - (2+ women) (1 daughter) :* 'ŽENOVIH PSI''' - the women's dogs - (2+ women) (2+ dogs) :* '''MUŽOVJO OKNO' - the man's window - (1 man) (1 window) :* MUŽOVJE OKNI - the man's windows - (1 man) (2+ windows) :* MUŽOVIH OKNO - the men's window - (2+ men) (1 window) :* MUŽOVIH OKNI - the men's windows - (2+ men) (2+ windows) ___________________________ ADVERBS Adverbs are genderless and may end in two forms: :'-uo' - dobruo :'-e' - dobre Examples: "He is very good" :"On jes velmuo dobre" :"On jes velme dobruo" PRONOUNS Ja - me - mne Ti - te - tobe, tebe On - jeg - jego, njego, go, jemu, njemu, mu Ona - onaf - jej, njej, jom, njom Ono - onof - jego, njego, tego, go To - tof - tego, go Mi - nams - nam Vi - vams - vam Oni - onif - im, nim, ih - seba - sobe, sebe Reflexive: se POSSESSIVE PRONOUNS: moj, moja, mojo, moje - my tvoj, tvoja, tvojo, tvoje - your (thy in "Old English") jego - his, its jej - hers toj - its naš - our vaš - your ih - their svoj, svoja, svojo, svoje, svojih - one's own VERBS :*'govorit' - to speak; to talk :*'govorivat' - to be speaking; to be talking PRESENT TENSE Simple: :*'Ja govorit' - I speak :*'Ti govorit' - You speak :*'On, Ona, Ono govorit' - He, She, It speaks :*'Mi govorit' - We speak :*'Vi govorit' - You speak :*'Oni govorit' - They speak Regular :*'Ja govorim' - I speak, I talk :*'Ti govoriš' - you speak :*'On, Ona, Ono govori' - he, she, it speaks :*'Mi govorime' - we speak :*'Vi govorite' - you speak :*'Oni govorijut' - they speak :*'Ja govorivam' - I am speaking/talking :*'Ti govorivaš' - you are speaking :*'On, Ona, Ono govoriva' - he, she, it is speaking :*'Mi govorivame' - we are speaking :*'Vi govorivate' - you are speaking :*'Oni govorivajut' - they are speaking PAST TENSE Simple: :*bil, bila, bilo, bili govorit Regular: :*Ja govoril, govorila - I spoke :*Ja govorival, govorivala - I was speaking :*Ti govoril, gvorila - You spoke :*Ti govorival, govorivala - You were speaking :*On govoril - He spoke :*Ona govorila - She spoke :*Ono govorilo - It spoke :*On govorival - He was speaking :*Ona govorivala - She was speaking :*Ono govorivalo - It was speaking :*Mi govorili - We spoke :*Mi govorivali - We were speaking :*Vi govorili - You spoke :*Vi govorivali - You were speaking :*Oni govorili - They spoke :*Oni govorivali - They were speaking FUTURE TENSE Ja budem gvorit - I will speak budem gvorivat - I will be speaking Ti budesx gvorit On } Ona } Ono } bude gvorit To/Ta } Mi budeme gvorit Vi budete gvorit Oni budejut/budut gvorit CONDITIONAL TENSE No gender bi gvoril - I would speak bi gvorival - I would be speaking Ja bi gvoril/-la gvorilbi, gvorilabi Ti bi gvoril/-la On bi gvoril Ona bi gvorila Ono bi gvorilo To/Ta bi gvorilo/-la Mi bi gvorili gvorilibi Vi bi gvorili Oni bi gvorili IMPERATIVE TENSE Gvorij! You Speak! Gvorime! Let’s Speak! Gvorite! (You) Speak! PRESENT ACTIVE PARTICIPLE: Infinitive + “c**” gvoritcju - genderless - speaking gvoritcij - masculine gvoritcja - feminine gvoritcjo - neuter gvoritcje - plural genderless Example: gvoritcja zxena = the speaking woman PAST ACTIVE PARTICIPLE - Option I: Past Tense: “l+c**” gvorilcju - genderless - having spoken gvorilcij - masculine gvorilcja - feminine gvorilcjo - neuter gvorilcje - plural genderless PAST ACTIVE PARTICIPLE - Option II: Verb root + “vsx**” gvorivsxju - genderless gvorivsxij - masculine gvorivsxja - feminine gvorivsxjo - neuter gvorivsxje - plural Example: gvorilcja, ona posxla gvorivsxja, ona bil idit gvorivsxja, idila = having spoken, she went Igralcje futbal za 3 czasi, muzxi nacxili pitit pivo. = having played football for 3 hours, the men began to drink beer. PRESENT PASSIVE PARTICIPLE: Infinitive + “n**” Gvoritnju - genderless - spoken Gvoritnij - masculine Gvoritnja - feminine Gvoritnjo - neuter Gvoritnje - plural genderless Example: Polski gvoritnij tut = Polish is spoken here PAST PASSIVE PARTICIPLE - Option I: bil gvoritnju – genderless - was spoken bil gvoritnij - masculine bila gvoritnja - feminine bilo gvoritnjo - neuter - were spoken bili gvoritnje - plural genderless or PAST PASSIVE PARTICIPLE - Option II: Past Tense: “l + n**” gvorilnju - genderless gvorilnij - masculine gvorilnja - feminine gvorilnjo - neuter gvorilnje - plural genderless Example: instrukci gvorilnje instrukci bili gvoritnje = the instructions were spoken gvorilnje instrukci; gvorilnju instrukci = spoken instructions Imal popred sobe otzaginilnja gazeta. = He had in front of him an unfolded newspaper. Dopis poslalnij tutden ot Moskva, utro bude vo Sankt Peterburg. = A letter sent today from Moscow will be in Saint Petersburg tomorrow. VERBAL NOUN Gvorenie - singular - speaking (NOTE: all Verbal Nouns are neuter in gender) Gvoreni - plural Publikjo gvorenie ne jes dla stidje cxloveki Public speaking is not for shy people. ADVERBIAL PARTICIPLES: <>   OTHER VERBS BUT or BIT - TO BE Ja but jes jesim, jestim / jesem, jestem Ti but jes jesisx, jestisx / jesesx, jestesx On but jes jesi, jesti / jese, jeste Mi but jes jesime / jeseme Vi but jes jesite / jesete Oni but jes jesut, jestut / som IMAT TO HAVE Ja imat / imam / imajm Ti imat / imasx / imajsx On imat / ima / imajt Mi imat / imame / imajme Vi imat / imate / imajte Oni imat / imajut / imajut External Links *[http://www.SLOVIO.com Slovio main page]. *[http://slovnik.slovioski.com/ Slovio dictionary]. *[http://www.Slovioski.com Slovioski main page]. Currently, this site is NOT up and running; but do stay tuned. Category:Slovioski